His Cinderella
by sweetangelicprincess
Summary: . . . "Are you sure you are up for this?" "hell yeah I am!" ...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!. Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino!
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_****I do NOT own Naruto and I don't thin I ever will! *sobs in a corner***

**My first time publishing a story so please R&R...That'll really support me and encourage me to continue this!. well then...Have fun!~^^**

* * *

**Summary: **

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

_**His Cinderella**_

"When I lay my hands on that old man, I'll make him wish he was never born!" yelled Sakura Haruno as she stomped her way to the nearest park "what on earth am I supposed to do now?!" she was practically in the verge of tears. She wanted to so badly rip of the head of her only remaining family member – her Uncle. Here comes the million dollar Question….Why? Well to Answer that question we'll have to go to the very beginning of that day…

* * *

…It was an ordinary day in Tokyo. Birds chirping, city crowded with all sorts of people men, women, children, crazy hobos. Yup! It was a normal day…..

"SAKURA HARUNO!, YOU-ARE-FIRED!"

…or I guess not.

"but-but…I did that only for self-defense…" the poor Sakura explained

"I don't call punching one of my most Important customer a self-defense"

"but…he kept flirting with me and it creeped me out!"

"That's not a reason Sakura Haruno!, Get out now!"

"bu-but-!"

"I said GET OUT!"

And Thus, poor Sakura Haruno was kicked out of work, but sadly that wasn't the end of everything….

"_what am I supposed to do now?, what'll I tell poor uncle"_ thought Sakura as she walked toward a rundown building which she called 'home' , Little did our heroine know that she was indeed the poor one.

* * *

So anyway…Sakura reached home and like always the door wasn't locked "He forget to lock the door again" said Sakura as she stepped into her rundown home. Sakura then saw a little note stuck on the wall near the empty space at a corner (her house was empty you see, so there wasn't really a way to describe the place where the note was stuck). Sakura tore the note and read it, It said:

'_Note:_

_Dear Sakura, you should have come back home from work when you read this. Wasn't today your payment day? . hope you got enough money to pay off the house rent^^. I just wanted you to know that I'll be away for a while because of some VERY urgent business, so take care. Love you!_

_-Uncle_

_P.s : Remember that money you were searching for the other day, I was the one who took it to buy lottery tickets. But sadly I got nothing, I am sure you understand'_

Sakura never felt so betrayed in her entire life "WHAT KIND OF ADULT LEAVES HIS 16 YEAR OLD NIECE TO ROT ON HEER OWN WITH SO MUCH DEBT AND NO RELATIVES AT ALL!" she screamed completely outraged at her uncle's immature behavior. So, you might all be thinking that this is the worst part I have been talking about, but sadly NO! it isn't. There is more to come…..

…..just when Sakura thought her day couldn't go any worse, It did. There was a sudden _DING DONG _, "the door bell?, I didn't even know our house had a door bell" said Sakura as she headed towards the door. She opened the door to find two really built men with suits and sunglasses (why were the wearing sunglasses at night?... only God knows).

"umm…..what do you want?" asked Sakura to the two men before her.

"Are you Miss Sakura Haruno?" Asked one of the two.

"Yes….That's me" said Sakura, somehow she didn't fell like something good was going to happen.

"You'll have to leave the house immediately, you are too Indebted to be able to pay off the money anytime soon, The master plans on breaking down this building and constructing a hotel in its place"…..Yup!, Sakura was right.

The moment she heard of this, poor little Sakura almost collapsed. There was no way she could leave this place, she had no where to go! Her uncle was her only known relative. And now that he's gone and she's on her own what'll she do?. Sakura felt the world collapse on her and she felt like everything was over…..and this my fellow readers is the chaos that occurred in the life of poor Sakura.

* * *

Well now my readers, you might all be wondering 'exactly what is this Sakura girl?', To put it simply….Sakura Haruno is your average teenager with a shoulders length pink hair and huge Emerald orbs. She was a very (as in VERY!) smart girl, she was well known to everyone in her area because of her very bright character. Everyone loved the girl!. Orphaned at a very young age of 5, Sakura was taken in by her uncle who happened to be rich back then…..But after a while, Sakura's uncle's business came crashing down, And 'that' sure caused a land slide in Sakura and her uncle's life. By then, 14 year old Sakura began running errands for people for a minimal pay, She tried her hardest to help her uncle who was in search of some work to support himself and Sakura. Sakura wasn't very successful in any of her low paid errands and thanks to her little friend she liked to call 'Temper', for you see my dear readers , our baby girl Sakura had one heck of a temper and so, some way or the other her errands were all completed half way. And thus, her pay was even lower that the usual low pay. But though miserably, life still continued for Sakura and her uncle. Until today, when poor poor Sakura was abandoned by her uncle and kicked out of her rundown home.

* * *

So now moving on with the story (Back to the very beginning)….

Sakura sat on a park on the park bench not knowing exactly what to do. She felt like crap, knowing she couldn't do anything anymore, but just then Sakura heard – "AAAAAAAAAAAH!~"- a scream.

"what the hell was the that?" said Sakura she was frightened to move from her place and find the source of the scream but somehow she felt that she had to "what if someone is in danger?" she said. Sakura pushed away all the fear to a side and ran towards the source of that scream. As she ran further Sakura could her the scream get louder and louder and finally she reached the source and there she saw a young girl who seemed to be slightly bigger than Sakura surrounded by a group of ugly, ferocious looking men.

"Get away from me you scum bags" Sakura heard the girl say.

"why do you think we will?" said a VERY ugly, disgusting man among those 'scum bags', "Don't you want to have fun with us?" another 'orangutan ' continued.

"In your dreams!" the poor girl yelled. Sakura didn't know what to do….She only saw these stuff on movies, where the girl gets surrounded by ugly men and then her knight in shining armor comes and saves her and they kiss and live happily ever after…but, sadly this is the material world and no such thing happens . Sakura knew that it was her responsibility to help a fellow female like herself. So, the brave little Sakura ran towards the flock of ugly 'orangutans' and punched one of them fair and square on the face. Then she grabbed the hand of the other girl and yelled "RUN!" as she ran for her life. After a series of twists and turns, the girls were able to get away from the ugly monsters.

"Thankyou So much!" said the girl to Sakura as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"you are welcome miss-"

"Haruka….call me Haruka" she said smiling

"miss Haruka, I am Sakura" said Sakura stretching out her hand

"Sakura! Such a beautiful name! and drop that miss will you?. I'm not very big you know"

"yeah sure!"

"what are you doing out here anyway?"

"well….that's a long story"

"I love long stories" said Haruka sitting on the previously mentioned park bench (yup!, they reached back here after the long run) clearly getting herself ready for the story. Sakura sat beside her and narrated the whole thing…

…once the story was done

"oh my god! That's horrible!. You must hate your uncle now!" said Haruka evidently saddened by Sakura's story

"not really, He was there for me when my parents passed away, so….I can never hate him" Sakura said smiling sadly.

"you know what!, I guess I can help you!" said Haruka excitedly

"really?!" Sakura was shocked (in a happy way of course!)

"Yes! Meet me tomorrow ….right here !" she said

"yeah sure…it's not like I have anywhere to go anyway"

"I'll pay you back for helping me, just wait until tomorrow …..Bye~" said Haruka as she waved goodbye to Sakura.

"…bye…" was the only thing Sakura managed to say….somehow she felt everything was going to be alright thanks to her newly found friend.

* * *

_Can Sakura's newly found friend really help her?, or will also she be a chaos in poor Sakura's life?_

_Hope things go well for her!_

* * *

**O.k so what do you guys think?**

**This is my first time publishing my story to the public so please be kind with the reviews ! (If I get any that is!). A****nyway...Had fun writing this. hope ya'll had fun reading as well!**

**until later **

**Bye!~ ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER ****: I DO NOT OWN NARTUTO!...but Haruka is all mine ^^**

**O.K , so you can all ignore this chapter if you want…cuz this really isn't a chapter, but a description of Haruka (My Naruto OC!)**

**If yo want to know what Haruka looks like go to the link below:**

**1) ** art/Haruka-OC-420555422

**2) ** art/Haruka-458134968

* * *

**Name: **Haruka Sakamoto

**Age: **20

**Gender: **female

**Family: **parents passed away at the age 16

* * *

Haruka Sakamoto is a young girl of 20. She has long purple hair and deep green orbs. Having been orphaned at the age of 16, she moved to her aunts house in Tokyo from Osaka (where she used to live). Her life went smoothly for two years until, one day on the 20th of October, she heard a news that changed her course of life forever!, Her aunt was murdered at her work place...Haruka was too young to be able to take in the news, after three days or so the culprit was found and arrested.

Ever since Haruka had to depend on herself for everything!...She had to quit studies and find a job and of course she had many debts collected as well. After days of searching, Haruka finally found a job that paid enough for Haruka to pay-off her debt within a 100 years (O.O), But she had to take whatever she got!

after a year or so, Haruka found another job in a maid cafe, which paid higher than her current job and so she changed jobs and worked over their until...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto by any means!**

**Special Thanks to :**

3MPR3SS

Keith Uchiha

**(My first reviewers!, I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

**Have Fun Reading!~**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

"So…..how did I end up here again?" Sakura was currently standing before the door of her so-called 'master's' room. "If what they say about him is true…..Today is going to be a long, a very long day!" ...'_Hey! Wait a minute, what is she doing here?_' is that what you people are thinking right now…..well then let's go a little back in time….

* * *

The very previous day….

"Where is she?" thought a very sleepy Sakura as she waited for the arrival of her newly found friend. She couldn't sleep very well the previous night, scratch that…..she didn't sleep at all the previous night!... Hey! This place had crazy 'orangutans' running around in the city, any sane person would think better than to actually sleep in this trash can that they call a 'city'. So anyway…. Sakura waited patiently for the arrival of Haruka, so she could get away from this place and find a better place to sleep in.

"SAKURA!" Sakura knew that sound all too well. She couldn't resist the smile that was formed on her face as her friend approached her.

"Sakura….." she took a deep breath "Iamsosorry,IthoughtIcouldaskmycafemanagertoletyouworkinthecafeIusedtoworkinbutIgotfiredyesterday!Iamsosorry!"

"what?...could you repeat that a bit slower?" said Sakura, somehow she felt that what she was about to hear wasn't nice at all.

"ok…..well, the thing is. I thought I could ask my café manager to let you work in the café I used to work in but I got fired yesterday! I am so sorry!"

"oh….I see…" Sakura felt the world crash on her head the moment she heard those words. And so Sakura and her friend –Haruka , went off to find a work.

.

.

.

"found anything?" asked a very frustrated Sakura

"nope….nothing" was the reply of Haruka

"ARGH! Why does this have to happen to us?!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore "Ever since yesterday only bad things happened to me!, first I get fired from work, and the-unff!" Sakura couldn't continue what she was saying, as you see dear readers , a perfectly crunched up piece of paper hit her fair and square on the face. Sakura pulled the paper off her face and read its contents , She couldn't stop the idiotic smile from forming on her face. The crunched-up paper read….

' _Hiring two personal maids_

_For the two young masters_

_Of Uchiha Household_

_HIRING : 2 persons_

_EXPERIENCE : Anyone with a good patience level ^^_

_Address : - _**(A/N: what? I couldn't think of anything)**

_Good luck!'_

Sakura never felt this lucky before, She kept staring at the paper before with an idiotic smile plastered on her face. Haruka noticed this and snatched the paper from Sakura's grasp, the moment she read its contents she felt as though all the problems of her life was solved. And thus, the two friends somehow found their way into the Uchiha household a.k.a The household of the most rich and powerful family in Tokyo, scratch that the whole of Asia!

That evening Sakura and Haruka made their way to the Uchiha household. After hours and hours of searching and getting lost they finally reached…..They couldn't believe what they saw before them, It was Amazing! Words couldn't describe the size and beauty of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura and Haruka never saw something so HUGE ever in their entire life…

"Is this even in Japan…..?" they asked each other. Yes, they truly couldn't believe it.

After hours (minutes actually^^) of staring at the mansion's exterior "what are we so amazed about, THIS is the reason why most people are homeless" said Sakura as matter-of fact ….and, the girls went in. As soon as they entered there were a bunch of maids lined up…. "Welcome home master" the said together .

"huh?...master?" Haruka and Sakura were both shocked!

"who are you?" asked a lady who Sakura and Haruka thought was the head maid

"umm….were are applicants for the maid thing (?)" Sakura said, not knowing exactly what it was called.

"oh, that…that got over a long time ago!" the so called head maid said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Haruka were shocked to no end…..' why does crap happen to me?!' thought Sakura as she once again felt the world crash on her head.

"oh splendid!" said someone…"Why this is a great opportunity ,is it not? Both of my sons fired their maid yesterday, you both can take over the job!" the previously mentioned 'someone' continued with a sweet smile on her face.

Both Sakura and Haruka weren't sure of what was better. The fact that they were actually seeing the most beautiful woman they have ever seen in their entire lives or the fact that this beautiful women actually saved their lives by letting them take over the job.

After a series of Thank you's and welcome's , Sakura and Haruka were assured to their rooms. They were also handed a list of duties they were to do as Maids, Sakura read her duty list out loud "ok, so first I have to make breakfast, then wake up the young master and then prepare the shower and finally get him ready for school….Hey! that seems easy!"

"mines the same but I have to get master ready for work and actually follow him to work" said Haruka.

"…and we'll both get a payment of 200,000 every month!" the both chorused happily!... ' finally everything will go back to normal, I can make lots of money find my uncle and live happily again' thought Sakura as she went slowly drowsed off…. Little did poor Sakura know that life from now was going to a living hell….

The very next day….

"Sakura!, Sakura wake up!" Haruka was having a hard time trying to wake up Sakura who happens to be a heavy sleeper

"In a minute Uncle…"

"Sakura! I am not your uncle, Wake up! Your master's going to be late to school if you don't wake up now!" at the word 'master' Sakura practically jumped off the bed "wha-what?" she asked

"Sakura, we are half an hour late!"

"oh my god!...this is the first day of work" said Sakura rushing to the Bathroom to tidy herself up (well she couldn't show her untidy side to her master, now could she ^_~)

.

.

.

"So…..how did I end up here again?" Sakura was currently standing before the door of her so-called 'master's' room. "If what they say about him is true…..Today is going to be a long, a very long day!"…You see viewers that's exactly what happened, so what were those few rumors about the young masters that were told to Sakura and Haruka….

_Flashback…_

_Sakura and Haruka were headed to the kitchen to prepare their maters breakfast. As soon as they entered many whispers "….pssppss….Shhhh be quiet! What if they hear us? " ….. could be heard._

"_oh don't mind them!" said a young maid who seemed to be about a year or two elder to Haruka "they are just curious about you guys, because you see, you guys are the 10__th__ maid of the young masters this month!, they can get really grumpy any time of the day__ Especially the mornings, all of their maids quit the job the very next day! ,It is also said that some of them were bruised when they left because of objects being thrown at them!. The youngest among the two is especially hard to handle, He is a Casanova and comes home with a different girl everyday! And as if that wasn't bad enough he even has a fiancé, his fifth fiancé to be exact" The first maid to actually approach them said "….oh please overlook my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself first, I am Saya__—__The cook, nice to meet you two, should we get the masters food prepared?"_

"_hi…" Sakura and Haruka were dumbstruck ._

_After preparing the meal Sakura and Haruka were now headed to two different ways…_

"_are you sure you are up for this?" asked a worried Haruka_

"_Hell yeah I am!"…'I hope so…'_

_End of flashback._

….."those rumors couldn't possibly be true, right?"

* * *

_All of Sakura's optimism was thrown down the drain the moment she heard of the rumors regarding the young masters, "were they really all that bad?" _

_Read and find out!_

* * *

**Hope you had fun!**

**Please R&R (If you've read that is)**

**Love you guys**

**Bye!~**


	4. Chapter 4

** so...here it chap 4! hope you guys like it!**

**and pls R&R...It will make me want to write more!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do own Naruto...NOT! HA! fooled ya *dances around happily for having fooled someone***

***ahem* well then...ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

….."those rumors couldn't possibly be true, right?" Sakura sighed and pushed away the scary possibilities behind her head, it was too late to back off now.

Sakura knocked on the door to the room of her so-called 'master', she waited…and waited…..and waited. After a while of waiting, she decided to walk in any way. _'he might be asleep' _Sakura thought. After one last glance at the grandfather clock which lay at the far end of the hallway….she walked in.

Sakura jaws dropped to the floor the moment she entered. Saying that she was mesmerized would be an understatement. Right before her was what one would call 'the fastest way to waste money'….she was obviously in her master's room.

The wall was sky blue giving the room an elegant look. At one corner was a king-sized mahogany bed next to which was a tiny mahogany table with a lamp on top. Also next to the bed and table was a mahogany door which Sakura guessed led to the bathroom, at the other side of the room was another door also made of mahogany. Next to this and slightly above it was a 50-inch LCD attached to the wall with a full-sound system. Near the TV was a set of mahogany drawers. Also at one side of the room was a set of comfy sofa for one to lie on and watch the TV. There was also a huge glass entrance across the door that led to an ivory balcony. To finish it all off, at the center of the room's ceiling was a grand chandelier decorated with diamonds…

"This is exactly where the nations fund went …." Sakura said sarcastically "Damn these rich people and there and their pride!" .

"ahem!..." a sound could be heard. Sakura turned towards it. And much to her horror, there he was her master aka the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He apparently was back from a shower as he standing near the washroom, he was also only in a towel. "what did you just say?" he asked.

Now a normal girl would simply drool or faint in his presence. And if he by any chance was shirtless, they would just die and go to hell, much to Sasuke's happiness of course! But Sakura didn't seem that type at all. in fact, she didn't even care that he was only in a towel. I mean why would she. It is not like a guy should cover his bare chest. unlike a girl, men had nothing to hide under their shirt. After a while of staring at each other, Sakura finally spoke up ..."Hello young-master!...I am Sakura Haruno and I'll be your personal maid from today on. Nice to meet you" She beamed. She knew he heard everything she said earlier yet she acted as though it was nothing.

Sasuke was surprised (obviously!).I mean she was not completely drooling over him or even trying to kiss him… _'what is she…?'_ Sasuke thought. "personal maid…..huh?" he said more to himself... "get out!" he finally said after moments of silence

"huh..?"

"do you want to see me change that badly? Fine! stay if you want to" he said as he walked to a corner of his room and opened a door, at the other side of the door was a walk-in closet filled with all sorts of dress one could possibly have.

"what!?...HELL NO!" Sakura practically screamed as she rushed out of the room. She was fine with seeing his bare 'chest' not bare 'body'.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Haruka just stood out of her master's room, not knowing exactly what to do. She was scared to go in and she was also scared to stay out. Finally, making up her mind, She decided to boldly walk in.

As soon as she stretched out her hand to knock on the door, the door flung open revealing a drop-dead gorgeous man on the other side of the door. He had pale white skin, his eyes were deep black and his hair was deep blue almost black. He wore a black suit. The three buttons at the top of his inner white shirt was un-buttoned. He also wore his outer black coat without buttoning them. All in all, he looked rebellious yet formal (is that even possible?)

Haruka stared wide-eyed at him **(A/N: what? She's a girl too!).** after a while, she snapped back out of her daze and slightly bowed her head "hello young master…I am Haruka, nice to meet you!" she smiled.

He eyed her suspiciously….you see many maids in his house just lied to him that they were his personal maid just to get his attention and all of them annoyed him to no end. On seeing his expression, Haruka pulled out a paper from the pocket on her maid-uniform and showed it to him. After clearly examining the paper, Itachi sighed and walked away.

Haruka followed him, ran after him to be precise. He took long steps ass his legs were clearly very long. He stopped walking and turned around making a '_why the hell are you following me?'_ expression.

On seeing this…"Mrs. Mikoto asked me to follow you to your work place and help you with stuffs" she smiled.

"I already have a secretary for that" he said

"Mrs. Mikoto told me that she fired your secretary as she wasn't good enough" Haruka said knowing clearly how he would react.

"WHAT?!"…yup he was angry. "she was the only person who actually worked in that place" saying he was outraged would be an understatement. He clearly knew his mother was planning something and he didn't like it one bit. But could he oppose her….NOPE! if there was one lady who Itachi feared, it would be his mother Uchiha Mikoto. All three male Uchiha's feared that lady….she was indeed very scary!

"Argh! Whatever" Itachi spoke after a while "come if you want to!" he finally said and walked off with the girl trailing behind.

* * *

Sasuke was all dressed up for school. He glanced up at the clock only to see that he still had an hour before school starts. And so like every other morning he decided to drink a bottle of alcohol while watching a football match… he always felt good when he did that. But this particular morning, a certain pinkette snatched his bottle of alcohol from him and refused to give it back…

"Haruno, better give that bottle back!" he was angry…obviously!

"No way! Mrs. Mikoto asked me to NEVER let you drink anything alcoholic as it may affect your health" said Sakura

"I don't care…just give it back before I fire you!" Sasuke exclaimed. This girl was seriously get on his nerve.

" I can't " she said holding the bottle behind her "besides you can't fire me….only Mrs. Mikoto can"

By now Sasuke was pissed "why can't I?" he asked anger boiling within him.

"because Mrs. Mikoto said so"

"ARGH! Fine! You know what. Just **** off before I ******* kill you. ****" Sasuke finally completely lost it as he walked out of his room.

"and yeah Sasuke-sama…you should come home by 6! Mrs. Mikoto wanted you to know" Sakura noticed the anger that kept increasing by each passing second. Oh, She loved messing with the people she hated…It just made her day…

Sasuke Uchiha was officially pissed off (he was currently on his red and black motorbike) _'can't fire you…huh? Well I'll make you beg me to fire you!" _He thought as a million way to make Sakura's life miserable formulated in his mind.

An evil laugh could be heard in the background~

* * *

Sakura had apparently made an enemy...Uchiha Sasuke to be exact!... wonder what life has hidden for her...

* * *

**Ok! so I know that the chapter is SUPER tiny...but hope you guys had fun**

**pls Review on your opinion of this story.**

**Bye~ Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Naruto! just the plot.**

**Have fun! ^3^**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**_"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!.

**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and Ita-?(wonder who it is?)...**]**

* * *

Sakura completed all her other chores while Sasuke was at school. The chores included cleaning up the room of her master, cleaning up the garden and watering the flowers and finally cleaning up Mr. Uchiha's wine collection ... yup! Sakura did a LOT of cleaning. By the time all her chores got over it was already '7:30 PM' and yet her master showed NO sign of returning home. Knowing this would happen, Sakura only pulled out a book from her room and read until her master returned. _The personal maid of any member of the family could not sleep until her masters return_, which was why Sakura had to wait for her master before she could do anything else.

Sakura kept reading the book and occasionally glanced at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room. But after a while, she got completely into reading the book that she forgot to check the time. After having completed the entire book she realized that it had gotten late and it was really dark outside (she could look out through the window). Sakura then looked at the clock and gasped ... '_It's 12:00 already! Why hasn't he returned yet?'_ Sakura was obviously worried.

She ran upstairs to her room and quickly changed out of her maid uniform to her shorts and an over-sized white shirt with the words 'I rock' printed over it. After wearing her black and white sneakers she quickly dashed out of the house, trying to look for Sasuke.

Sakura had no idea where to look or who to ask. She was all by herself in the dark street. She wasn't scared...HELL NO! She had already stayed out several times before and this was nothing. She finally decided that she would look everywhere and not leave until she had found him. After all, she promised Mrs. Mikoto that she would look after her son and Sakura was the kind of person who valued her promise no matter the circumstances.

Sakura looked everywhere she could She even checked out some bars near the area knowing that rich bastards like him usually spent their money there but it was of no use. As she finally decided to walk back she heard...

BAM!

...A noise!

'_that could be him!'_ Sakura exclaimed as she ran to the direction of the sound and…

…There he was. All bruised up and dress all dirty and ripped. He looked exhausted. He was surrounded by pools of blood and many other bodies lie around him. It was like some mini-war took place over here.

Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side and tried to help him up

"what the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he pushed her aside refusing any sort of help from her.

'_he still has his damn attitude even when he is all bruised'_ thought Sakura as she once again tried to help him. But he pushed her again…"What is wrong with you?!" she finally yelled at him.

"…" he said nothing

"I clearly asked you to come by 6:00. What are you still doing here so LATE at night?!" she was clearly angry at him "look, I know you don't need my help but I still have to help you, like it or not….I'm getting paid for that!" she said lifting his hand and putting it over her shoulder. Sasuke was about to fight back but he felt a sudden pain shoot through his head. Things started blacking out and finally…

… He collapsed. **(A/N : What?!...he's a human too! It's not like he can NEVER collapse)**

* * *

Meanwhile… (At the Uchiha Corp.)

Itachi looked at the girl who was diligently working at the table which belonged to his previous secretary who got fired without his knowledge. He had a clear view of her as they were only separated by a slightly-thick layer of glass. He re-called all the instructions he had given her as soon as they arrived…

_**Flashback…**_

_Haruka nd Itachi finally arrived at Itachi's workplace a.k.a The Uchiha corp. It was huge and magnificent. Everything about the place seemed rich. Hell! It even smelled like money…_

_Itachi walked out of his Ferrari soon accompanied by Haruka who also rode with him. Everyone around the place only stared in awe. Sure he was a player and stuff. But, he never let anyone near his car, let alone enter it and go on a ride with him… "who was this 'special' lady'' they all thought eyeing Haruka._

_Haruka felt uneasy with all the attention she got but she quickly thought of something else to keep herself calm._

_Upon arriving at a certain table which was next to an office made purely out of glass. Itachi gestured her to sit on the chair and handed her some files "you'll be working on these, ask me if you have any doubts… since you'll be working as my secretary, people may come to you saying that they have an appointment, here.." he said giving her a piece of paper with names written on them … "these are the people I am going to meet today… make sure that no one but they enter my room, got that?" he asked._

"_Yes!" Haruka beamed at him._

"_one more thing, ABSOLUTELY NO women can enter my room. NO ONE AT ALL!" with that he left._

"_yes!" and soon she busied herself with the works._

_**End of flashback.**_

'_She must have some experience, seeing as to how she never asked me a thing' _Itachi thought still looking at the girl.

Haruka notices that someone was currently staring at her intently and she knew who that 'someone' was. Haruka looked at her master and smiled.

On seeing this, Itachi quickly turned back to his monitor and resumed his work…

…and Haruka did the same.

.

.

.

Itachi was half-way done with his work. He looked at the watch… _'12:00'_… He looked at the tiny table outside his office, to see how Haruka was doing. He didn't pay much attention to her in the past few hours. He found that the girl was lying on her chair, sleeping peacefully. Itachi walked out of his office to where Haruka was now asleep. He noticed a some files that were neatly piled-up on one side of the table. He went through them '_She did a good job on these'_ He thought and soon enough went back to his office.

* * *

(Back at the mansion…)

Sakura somehow dragged the unconscious Sasuke Back home and after five minutes or so of reaching the mansion Sasuke woke up. Sakura soon engaged herself in wrapping bandages around Sasuke's wound (after cleaning away the excess blood of course) much to Sasuke's protests.

"Move!" exclaimed an annoyed Sasuke as he tried to push a persistent Sakura out of the room.

"I won't until I am done with these!" She said as she continued her bandaging.

"This has got nothing to do with you" he argued trying to pull away. He would rather die than accept help from a girl, let alone '_her ._

"Yes it is….Uchiha. I am your _personal maid_ and so everything that involves _you_ IS my business" said a very annoyed Sakura. Sasuke finally decided to shut his mouth and let the girl to have her way, He was too tired to argue anyway.

The next few moments went by in extreme silence. This annoyed Sakura to no end, she wasn't usually the silent type and somehow it felt awkward. for one, she was never this close to any men before (her uncle and father didn't count). and the feeling was kind of weird and that annoyed her

"...ummm.." Sakura tried to break the silence, but found nothing to say... "how many did you fight?" she finally blurted out and mentally slapped herself for being so dumb at starting a conversation.

"..." she got no response. She looked at the guy who now laid on the bed.

"Uchiha...?" she asked looking at him. His eyes were closed _'he couldn't possibly be sleeping, right?' _she thought and moved her hand above his face to check. The said boy didn't budge '_He is asleep...He must have been tired' _and with that Sakura quietly exited the room making sure to not make any noise as she made her way to her room.

After having reached her room, Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. _'It is 1:00 already!, where on earth is Haruka-chan?'_ She thought as she walked into the bathroom. She would be having another LONG day tomorrow.

* * *

Late at night…. (At the Uchiha corp.)

It was 1:00AM when Itachi finally completed his work. He glanced at Haruka and found that she still asleep. He sighed clearly knowing that he was going to regret his next action…

(At the Uchiha mansion…)

Itachi finally reached the mansion at around 1:30AM. Several maids were always awake when he reached home, even if it was very late. As he walked into the mansion, Itachi could feel all the curious eyes on him.

All the maids who were present at the scene only looked at him with their mouth wide open. There he was before them, holding a girl in his arms (Bridal-style). They were shocked to see their master actually hold a girl that way. Yes, they all knew that their master was a play-boy who often brought girls home, but those were really rich slutty-girls and he only flirted with them to form a business link between the Uchiha corp. and other 'rich' companies. But _this _was a whole new thing. He was actually carrying a girl, who they recognized as his new personal-maid/ secretary, and he didn't have any sort of a disgusted look on his face.

After asking the butler to take Haruka to her room, he went to his own all the while glaring daggers at whoever looked his way. Once he reached his room, he re-called all the events of the day…_'she isn't all that bad' _he thought '_she isn't a fan-girl, at least I haven't caught her staring at me during work hours. And she also does her job well…. Guess I can handle her' _and with that he got ready to sleep.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep as Haruka hadn't come back yet. She started worrying as a train of thoughts of what might have happened to her rushed into her head _'She could be in danger... maybe Uchiha's brother is even worst than he is. What if he did something bad to her. The maid warned us about those two. He couldn't have done...ARGH! NO!. If he touched a single strand of hair on her head, I will make him wish he was never born...' and it went on... _until

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sakura quickly rushed to the door expecting the worst possibilities. As soon as she opened the door she noticed the butler - Mr. Okinawa, carrying Haruka in his Arms

"Oh my god! what happened to her?" Sakura was worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just asleep. Ask her to thank Mr. Itachi Uchiha as soon as she wakes up.."

"Why should she do that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"well, Mr. Itachi bought her home when she apparently fell asleep in the office" She smiled at her. He served this household for a long time and never once did he witness his master help someone. This somehow felt good.

"really?" Sakura was shocked "He did that?". '_I miss judged him...he isn't that bad after all' _She thought as he allowed the butler into the room and allowed him to place Haruka on the bed before he left._  
_

Sakura had much to learn about the two Uchiha brothers after all...

* * *

**Well! here it is - Ch. 5. What do you guys think? I re-wrote a lot of scenes over and over again. Hope it turned out good!. Well anyway hopefully I get more Reviews in the future of what you guys think of the story this far.**

**Bye!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I know this chappie is SO freaking small and it has got nothing to do with the actual plot line, but I had to put it in. I'll need to put in a lot of sasusaku moments inorder to slowly move on with their love life. I intend to make this a slow romance where they eventually fall in love with each other's characters. hopefully I'll do it well._

_R&R...I really need more reviewers._

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Naruto!_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was what one would call a 'rich-bastard' who excelled at everything without having to put any effort into it. Aside from the good-looks he was born with good brains and intelligence above his age. And being the handsome rich intelligent bastard he is, He never associated himself with people other than his close circle of three. First of which was - Naruto Uzumaki, He was a blonde with cerulean blue eyes. He was the one most closest to Sasuke, and yet people always wondered how those two ever became friends in the first place. Naruto was a bright, VERY bright to a point people may get blinded by it. And he was also very kind, which once again was the total opposite of Sasuke. And he also smiled all the time while the closest action to a smile by Sasuke was either smirks or evil, EVIL grins that made people around him shudder. After Naruto, came Shikamaru Nara, He was VERY intelligent to the point one could compare his intelligence to Sasuke's. But... he was Lazy, VERY lazy to be exact. He slept almost 23 hours a day. Anywhere and everywhere he could find, and once again it was truly a wonder how he _ever_ joined Sasuke and his bunch. Finally came Neji Hyuga, He was another prodigy just like Sasuke was. He had the brains the looks and one filthy rich family. He was the only one considered to resemble Sasuke the most (based on character) but _compared_ to the Uchiha, he was…..kind. He was also Sasuke's biggest rival.

This circle was well-known in all of Japan. Many – women to be exact –came to Tokyo just to see them. Being incredibly rich and handsome, they were the ideal men for all women and that included kids from the age of five to married women in their late fifties

Sasuke Uchiha was normally a very grumpy person, but today he was grumpier than usual. He broke his own record of grumpiness. He was currently seated in the biology class, and the teacher was being more perverted than he usually was "…..and kids, that's how the human reproduction process works, any questions?" a smirk was evident on his face while the entire class groaned. Oh he was _SO_ enjoying this. This topic was disgusting enough, and he only made it more disgusting than it already was.

After hours and hours, which felt like a whole century for Sasuke, the school finally got over. He often thought why he even bothered coming here in the first place. I mean all they taught were trash and they simply wasted his precious time. He felt like killing the person who invented school the sad thing was….the said person was freaking dead!

Sasuke however, made several _'plans'_ to vent out his anger. And that '_plans' _included beating the crap out of a certain bunch of people.

* * *

Sakura was finally over with cleaning-up the Uchiha mansion. Sakura often thought why they even bothered to clean up the mansion in the first place. The place was already shining to a point it cannot shine anymore and yet, they sweep, mop and dust and repeat the same process over and over again, at least three times to make sure the mansion is super clean. And all that is done 5 days a week.

Sakura sighed and went to her room. Grabbing a book on her way, she sat on a couch in the living room waiting for her master's arrival.

After an hour or so, the phone in the living room rang. Wondering who it was, Sakura went to pick it up. "Hello, this is the Uchiha household. How can I help you?" Sakura asked to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello, this is the police station…." The phone dropped out of Sakura's grasp when she heard what the police had to say. The next thing she knew, she was headed to her room as fast as she could to change her clothes and go to god-knows-where.

* * *

(Moments later...)

Sakura barged into the police station panting heavily because of all the running. She didn't bother to catch a cab, knowing that waiting for one would just waste too much time. The moment she entered she saw Sasuke seated casually…..behind the bars that is. He was all bruised up. Sakura felt like punching the living day lights out of him, but sadly there was no room left to beat. _'what do I tell Mrs. Uchiha when she finds out?'_ Sakura couldn't help but think as she went over to the police '_guarding'_ Sasuke.

"what did he do?" asked Sakura casually not bothering to introduce herself.

"ummm…" the police thought before asking "who are you miss?"

"I….I am his…" she couldn't possibly say maid so instead "….I am his older sister" _'really Sakura? Is that all you could think of?'_

The police eyed her suspiciously. For one, she looked younger than the guy behind the bars and her hair…

Sakura noticed the police staring at her hair "oh this..?" she pointed at her hair "….it is fake. The roots are black" she smiled '_idiot, idiot, IDIOT!'_

"I see….." the police finally remembered "hey! I didn't know the Uchihas had a daughter"

Sakura was dumbfounded. She had nothing to say to that. The Uchihas were filthy rich and the media knew everything about them. The whole world would know if they had a daughter. What should she do?..._'wait a minute! I could….'_

"You don't know me?!" Sakura asked dramatically "what a disgrace!" she now placed her hands on her chest to add more effect "I am the only daughter of the Uchiha household and YOU never heard of me?! I am hurt!" she fell to her knees as she pretended to cry.

"ummm miss… I am VERY sorry" said the flustered police as he handed her a tissue.

"Sorry? SORRY?! Is that all you have to say after hurting me?!" Sakura said pulling the tissue from the police's hand "Oh! What have I ever done to deserve such treatment!"

"m-miss…..how about…..I let your brother go? Huh?" The police asked. Hopefully she'll let him off the hook.

"Really?" Sakura asked expectantly. When the police nodded his head "hmph!" she crossed her arms "don't expect such kindness the next time, got that?" she said acting superior.

"yes miss!" the police said '_I cannot help but feel that I've been tricked'_

Sakura smirked as the police left 'oh yes! _I am a genius! My acting skills have always been great!'_

* * *

(Later on…)

Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the Uchiha mansion. The both were surprisingly quiet. After a while Sasuke broke the silence "what was with your crappy acting? Older sister, really?" he asked looking down at the girl beside him.

Sakura glared at him (he was un-fazed by it) "is that all you have to say? If it wasn't for that crappy acting you would still be in there!" she almost yelled.

"That wouldn't really be a problem" he said earning another glare from Sakura.

"Easy for you to say. I am the one who would have to explain things to Mrs. Uchiha" she kept glaring daggers at him. Hopefully one of it would plunge into his brain and he would just die.

"You don't really have to. This sort of things happen all the time" Sasuke said casually "and stop glaring…..it's annoying" Sasuke said looking away from the girl.

"Look at yourself. Why do you need good-looks if all you are going to do is destroy it?" she asked completely oblivious to what she had just said.

The young Uchiha smirked "good-looks?...so you think I am handsome, huh?" _'She finally admits it'_

Sakura felt her face heat up when she finally realized what she had said "what?! NO! I didn't say you were!" she yelled. She was thankful that it was dark outside. The last thing she'd want is for her enemy to see her flustered face.

"really Sakura?"

Sakura hated where this conversation was going…"oh lookie, we have reached!" she exclaimed when they reached the mansion, too happy for her own good. And soon enough, she rushed into the mansion slamming the door behind her, not bothering to wait for the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke only smirked at this. He could get used to her presence. He might actually like it!

But he'll NEVER admit.

* * *

**A/N: **Have a great day!~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Finally here, with chapter 7! School recently started and like always it is a shit. I've been meaning to upload this ages ago. Well anyway, please do R&R it helps me keep going!. ^^_

_Special thanks to : **Kitanalao, **You keep me want to continue this fiction, because of your frequent reviews. Also thanks to everyone who added this to their faves and follows. Love you guys! 3_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Iwill never own Naruto. Why do I keep saying this? It only makes me more miserable than I already am *sobs in a corner *_

_Enjoy!~ ^^_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**"are you sure you are up for this?"_

_"hell yeah I am!"_

_...little did poor Sakura know that being the 'personal' maid of Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy Task!._

_**[Pairings:** SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina**]**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone brighter than ever. The flowers in the Uchiha's garden were in full bloom and the very sight of it made Sakura forget all the worries of the world. Today wasn't particularly a good day and it wasn't supposed to bring good memories either, because it was the day Sakura lost both her parents, but after all the downfalls in her life Sakura could finally find some peace. And Sakura felt grateful for that. Ever since her parent's death, things had been bad. VERY bad! to be exact. But now she had a job that paid well, she could pay the debts and finally find her uncle and the both of them would live a happy life again. Though the job meant that she had to handle an _arrogant bastard _she could somehow ignore the fact and go on with life.

It was a Saturday and she didn't have much to do which was why Sakura was now stepping down the stairs, flowers in hand. She was on her way to meet her parents who were now in deep sleep (that's how she thought of it). She felt the cold breeze caress her skin and couldn't help but giggle… so far, the day was going great.

.

.

.

Being a Saturday, Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to be happy… right? WRONG! Saturday, for every teenager was one of the best days of their lives because of the fact that there was no school and, Sasuke of all people, loved that. But at the moment he realized that he would rather go to that dreaded place than to be placed in this predicament. What could possibly be bad on such a pleasant day? Not much really just the fact that his EVIL, self-centered, egoistical, bitch of a fiancée would be here in a matter of hours. See? I told it wasn't something to ponder over.

And as if that wasn't bad enough. He was now stuck in a room filled with 20 or so maids who argued on what he would look best in.

"He would look dreamy in this!" Sasuke heard a maid say.

"NO! This is much better!" another argued holding a rather ugly cloth before her.

"of course not! He would look like a clown if he wore that _trash_ you call a dress!" and that went on for what felt like hours to Sasuke. And finally not being able to take all of this ... "Get the hell out of my room!" he snapped. And soon enough, all the maids were pushed out of the room and the door was banged on their faces.

Sasuke casually plopped onto his bed muttering an 'annoying!...' under his breath. Where the hell was Sakura when he wanted someone to argue with?

.

.

.

Sakura bit back the tears that threatened to fall, Like hell she would show weakness again. The fact that she was weak and vulnerable was what led her to this miserable life and she wasn't doing the same mistake twice.

"well then…" she said and turned away from her parents graves, never looking back knowing clearly well that she would break down to tears if she ever did turn back.

Sakura sighed as she neared the Uchiha mansion she didn't really feel like entering the mansion and seeing the face of her annoying 'master' but she knew better than to slack off at work. She wasn't paid for nothing.

The moment she entered the mansion, she was surrounded by tons of teary-eyed, bruised maids. Upon seeing Sakura, all the maids lunged at her saying things all together. Sakura couldn't understand a word of what they said, hence she yelled an ear splitting "SHUT UP!" and instantly the whole place went quietly. "so… what's wrong?" Sakura asked smiling whilst mentally patting herself on the head for wisely using all the power she held.

"Sasuke-sama isn't up yet and his fiancée will come in a few hours. oh, what are we to do?" one of the maids said dramatically placing a hand on her bruised forehead.

"He isn't up yet?" Sakura repeated and glanced at the clock "Its freaking 2:00!" Sakura yelled and ran to Sasuke's room. She already knew of the arrival of Sasuke's fiancée as she was informed earlier that day and _she_ was supposed to make sure everything went well. But being the un-interested person she was, she passed on the work to the other maids "I didn't know it would turn out this way!"

"Uchiha!" Sakura yelled as she barged into his room. She saw the boy peacefully sleeping on his bed. If she wasn't in a hurry she would have adored how vulnerable and innocent he looked but she had to save that for later.

"Uchiha!" she yelled yet again only this time, she jumped on top of him, making the poor boy gasp for air.

"What the hell!" the young Uchiha shot up and glared at the pink haired teen who was now making herself comfortable _on top _ of him "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! What the freaking hell in wrong with YOU?! Your fiancée will come in a few hours and yo- you look like a dead soldier from world war 3" Sakura yelled, glaring daggers at the young Uchiha.

"Face it Haruno. Both of us know that you think I am _drop-dead gorgeous_" Sasuke said with smirk on his face.

Just as much as he was right, she would never give him the pleasure "you think, Bastard! I have seen much better looking people than _you_"

"Really now?" He said "Haruno _dear_, you suck at lying…. Don't you?" was he winning this? Damn yes! He was!

"How does that concern you…anyway, we are going out of topic…" Sakura said looking away, She would rather die than let her _enemy_ see her blush. "you have to get up NOW!"

"Fine, fine.." Sasuke gave in much to Sakura's amazement "leave the room. I need to change… unless of course…" He grinned in satisfaction when Sakura turned beat red and rushed out of the room muttering a '_pervert…'_ as she did so.

Man! He could do this all day. Arguing with Sakura was so much fun!...

* * *

Ever since the day Itachi took her home after she had slept in the office, Haruka thought of the guy in a different way _'he isn't all that bad...'_ she would tell herself every time he annoyed her. But today, saying that she was annoyed would be an understatement.

Today was a very pleasant day. Haruka woke up really early (much earlier than Itachi), which was why she did some chores around the house and helped Sakura with some of her chores as well. Once everything was done, Sakura left to her parent's graveyard and so, Haruka was left with nothing to do in the house. Normally, she would have gone with Sakura to pay her respects to Sakura's dead parents but today she couldn't do that as Itachi would be up in a few minutes and she would've had to leave to the office with him.

Like every other day, the trip to the company was silent and annoying (at least for Haruka it was). After what felt like years to Haruka, they finally reached their destination.

Today was supposed to be just like any other ordinary day as every ordinary things happened except for the fact that _young master _Itachi had a _'meeting' _with someone _'important'_. Which was why, Haruka found herself in an awkward make out session when she was sure she was walking into her boss's office.

"Ahem!" Haruka cleared her throat clearly knowing that the couple before her weren't planning on stopping any time soon. When no one stirred "Ahem!" she tried again, only this time she did it a little louder. Once again they weren't listening "Excuse me, another human here" and finally the two broke apart.

"What bitch?!" said the slutty women who was now standing from where ever she was sitting.

"_Mrs_. Naomi, If you don't mind I have some business with the _young_ Uchiha here. So if you would do me a favor and leave…?" Haruka said stressing on '_Mrs_' showing here that she was indeed married and should think twice before kissing a boy who was more like a son to her.

"Are you chasing me out?! How dare you. You should know your place" The older women screeched.

_'man, my head hurts!' _"Sorry your brain couldn't process it well miss, but I wasn't _chasing_ you, I was _asking_ you _politely_ to get out of here and besides this _is_ a work place and people like you should find another place to flirt in" Haruka said too sweetly for her own good.

"You bitch! You _dare_ talk to ME in such a tone..!" Naomi yelled racing her hand in the air, getting ready to slap Haruka across the face. Haruka shut her eyes tight ready to receive the blow but... It never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Itachi had finally decided to butt into their '_cat fight' _

"Mrs. Naomi, If you would be so kind as to leave for today. It would make me very happy" Itachi said plastering an overly charming smile on his face.

On seeing this, the lady couldn't contain herself and smiled back completely forgetting that she was even angry in the first place "anything for you" she pecked his cheek (much to Haruka's disgust) and left after throwing a dirty look in Haruka's way.

After the lady left, Itachi focused his attention on Haruka "You do realize that you almost _killed_ a business opportunity, right?"

"Like that even matters to you…" Haruka replied casually "how can you do_ that_ in broad day light?" Disgust was evident in her voice.

"What?" Itachi asked feigning ignorance a smirk evident on his face

"You know what I am talking about!" Haruka yelled her face turning a deep shade of red just at the thought of what she saw.

"As a matter of fact, I don't" Oh he was SO enjoying this!

"Jerk!" She yelled and stormed out of the room

"Thanks…" He replied and resumed his work _'she is an amusing person'._

_._

_._

_._

After a few moments…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"hn…" Itachi looked up from his computer an amused smirk found its way to his face yet again when he saw the person who entered "you want…?"

Upon seeing his amusement, Haruka only glared at him "I came to give you this" she said handing him some papers.

"Is that why you came earlier?" He took them, examining every work and man, was he impressed!

"hmm.." she hummed and left as fast as she came in.

_'she REALLY is an amusing person'..._

* * *

A limo made its way into the grounds of the Uchiha mansion. After it came to a halt befor the mansion entrance, a stunning lady with long brown hair and deep green eyes exited the car. She looked gorgeous with her shorts and short sleeved shirt she had a bag on one hand and for footwear she wore a high-heeled ankle boots that Sakura would have sworn it would hurt her leg if she _ever_ wore it. The said girl had an air of superiority around her. And one could easily tell that she was a snobbishly rich spoiled brat.

Sakura was out, waiting for Sasuke's fiancée .Being his personal maid meant that she would get the _honor_ of meeting the fiancee first '_oh joy! '_.

One look at the girl before her and she could tell _'yup! She is the one!'_

"Good morning Miss Amaya. Its very pleasant meeting you here" Sakura beamed_  
_

"I don't feel very pleasant about meeting you!..." _'bitch!' _"Where is _MY_ Sasuke-kun?"

"_YOUR_ Sasuke-_kun _is in his room, can you please wait in the living room while I call him down?" Sakura asked, clearly running out of patience.

"Don't bother. I'll go to him myself. I am sure he's dying to see me!" and with that she skipped off.

_'Man! I feel bad for her. She doesn't even know what the Uchiha does behind her back..'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kuun!~" Amaya cooed seductively pushing open Sasuke's bedroom door. Sakura followed the said girl to make sure everything went well but stopped in her tracks when she found the girl only standing at the door _'Does she not want to enter?' _Sakura thought and walked further to check if something was wrong. Strangely enough, she found that the room was empty of any other human. Upon closer inspection Sakura found that the door to the balcony was open, of course there was nothing weird about that..if it was the room of someone else that is. Sasuke never left the balcony door open as he-for some un-known reason- found it annoying.

"Where is _my_ Sasuke-kun?!" Amaya finally asked after several moments of silence.

"I don't k-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled, now glaring at Sakura.

"He was supposed to be in here…" Sakura said unsure _'I should have known better than to trust that jerk!'_

"Are you hiding him from me?!" Amaya yelled her glare intensifying by every moment.

Sakura somehow knew where this was going and she wasn't liking it one bit "look, I have NO reason to hide your oh-so-beloved Sasuke-kun and I'll prove my point by bringing him back…"

"Why the _hell_ should _I_ believe _you_" She asked only pissing of an already pissed of Sakura even more.

"Just shut it, will ya?... I'll bring him in an hour" and with that she dashed off to her room.

.

.

.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE JERK?!" Sakura yelled as she exited a bar, her fifth to be exact. Sakura-who was now in black tights and a blue Halter top with a pair of sandals-was running around to random places which she guessed Sasuke would be in but sadly all her guesses were useless "When I lay my hands on the jerk, I'll make him wish he was never born!" she yelled earning a few glances from the people around.

"Sakura-chan…?" Sakura heard an all too familiar voice from behind her. She instantly turned around and her eyes widened in shock…

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke said making himself comfortable on the table that was reserved for him and his bunch. He was currently in a bar, one of the most famous in the area (mostly because of their frequent visits). And he and the people he considered '_friends'_ were seated on their usual spots surrounded by a bunch of wolf-like fangirls. He, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were supposed to meet up after he successfully ditched his fiancée but to his surprise His best-friend –though he would never admit- was not present.

"Running some errands for Iruka I suppose" Said Neji seated casually across the table with his legs crossed.

"hn.." came Sasuke's reply. He knew of Naruto's relation with Iruka and it sometimes irritated him how Naruto would do anything for that guy. But then again, he is Naruto- the only kind one in the bunch .

"Sasuke-kun…?" said person turned around to see who it was that called him "Oh my god! It _is_ you!" The person who called him somehow seemed overly excited about seeing him at the bar.

"Do I know you?" Sasuke asked casually turning back not sparing the girl a second glance.

The girl seemed dumfounded "stop fooling around Sasuke-kun…" she said laughing un-comfortably "…I am your girl friend"

"I have never seen you before" Sasuke said bluntly but he could feel the girl's un-easiness from where he was. He enjoyed these little moments he often had. He would date girls whose face he never bothered to remember and after he'd had enough, he would simply dump them. He dated them only for a day or so. He never looked at a girl more than once. Girls were all the same, plain and boring, which was why he needed to constantly change his girlfriend so he doesn't get fed up. _But, recently he found someone entertaining enough..._

"What are you saying?...I-we went on a date just two days ago!" upon hearing this Sasuke turned to Shikamaru giving him the 'is-it-true?' look.

"Hn…" Shikamaru nodded. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only one who remembered the faces of the girls they dumped everyday.

"look…" Sasuke said finally looking at the almost crying girl "…lets just break-up, I probably got someone else already".

"N-no way! What are you saying….why would I?" She almost yelled in between sobs. "I – I loved you! Yo-"

"Uchiha!" the girl was interrupted mid-way by a feminine voice. Yes, people often called him in these sort of places to pick a fight. But, this time it was slightly different, the voice was _feminine. _Girls usually called Sasuke for flirting and stuff of that sort never was it out of anger but this voice reflected pure hatred to the said Uchiha. And of course, NO girl ever called Sasuke _'Uchiha'_. Which was why, the moment they heard the voice, all heads observing the previous drama, turned to its source and were all shocked to find a petite girl with shocking pink hair glaring at the one and only – Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked upon seeing the intruder, now here's the girl he considered interesting "Sakura…" He simply said _'things are getting interesting'._

"Do you have the slightest idea what you put me through?!" Sld he yelled ignoring all the curious glances coming her way.

"No… mind sharing?" Sasuke said standing up and walking towards the girl whose glare only intensified when she saw him come closer.

"Well –" but before she could finish she was interrupted by Sasuke's so-called '_girlfriend_' who was forgotten about, after Sakura's arrival.

"Do you know that filthy bitch?" The girl asked crossing her hands across her chest _'how dare he ignore **me** for **her**'._

"As a matter of fact I do…" Sasuke said after he had finally reached Sakura "…she's my current girlfriend" Sakura looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes.

"Me…?" she said pointing at herself and looking around _'he must be talking about someone else'._

"Of course, silly" Sasuke said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. Sakura stiffened at his touch and quickly took a step back.

"What are you doing?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you!" The 'girlfriend' said "…if the both of you are really_ dating_, then prove it!" she finished, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face when she saw Sakura's horrified expression.

"Hehehe… this entire thing is a-" Sakura started but was yet again interrupted before she could finish her words, Sasuke had already turned her to face him "I'll prove it!" He said

And the next thing she knew….. they were kissing!

_'WHAT THE HELL?!' …_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_so… what do you guys think? I have been waiting for this part for a really long time so finally…_

_Hope you enjoyed and **Thanks a lot for reading!**_

_Love you guys 3_

_Bye! ^_~_


End file.
